Cherry Blossom Wind
by Angel Tifa
Summary: Something I wrote a very long time ago, just thought I'd put it up here on to see what people thought. Extremely short, and very fluffy, if only I had patience to write longer. It's a Yamato x Sora fanfic. Please read and review if you like.


A Cherry Blossom Wind  
By: Angel Tifa

I ran as fast as I could, no one could stop me from getting where I wanted to get to. So many thoughts wandered through my head, I could not visualize a scene without him there, his charming smile, and his more than handsome face. The Cherry Blossoms of the spring kept hitting me slightly each time I stepped, and somehow that reminded me of him as well. I kept thinking about what he made feel all the time, the pain we shared, and the happiness we shared. A galaxy could not sum up the rapture I felt with him, but we were distant, and it was my fault, I know it, maybe he feels the same way. I did not really think about it too much, I just wanted to run until I could see his face shining at me. My eyes squinted at each time the sun hit me, and the crowds where getting worse. I knew he was somewhere around here, and I was afraid I would lose him, never find him, and again it would be my fault.  
I took a breath and stopped, I was heaving, and my eyes were getting teary. I lifted my head up with my eyes closed still from the radiance of the sun still hitting me, and instead I ran right into Taichi... 

"Sora..."  
"Ah Taichi!"  
"You look worried...and uh yeah a lot of different things."  
"Yeah, I know, I don't wanna talk about it now...someone's waiting..."  
"Who?" 

I shook my head fast, and I knew that if I told him he would say something snide, so I did not know what to do. 

"What's the matter?"  
"Uh Taichi, I'm just going...going to..."  
"Yama?" 

I think I felt my heart stop then, but somehow he reads my eyes, and my facial expressions, and that was something I loved Taichi for and someone that I could always count on, we had a bond like that. It was golden silence at that point, and the crowds did not matter to any of us standing there like idiots. I felt the wind blow my short orange hair and it seemed like it was telling me something. I turned my head towards my destination, and then looked back up at Taichi. 

"So go then. I'm not here to stand in your way."  
"Taichi..."  
"No I'm serious, you guys are something I could never come between, or comprehend the way you feel for one another. Make sure Sora, that you know me better than that, and you trust what I'm saying to you, because he's my best friend, yours too. Don't ever forget that." 

He smiled at me softly, and I repeated his action to reassure I felt happy towards his reaction. I nodded my head, and ran past Taichi holding my arms to my face rubbing away the sting from the wind I felt struck my face. The park was in front of me, away from the crowds, and where I would see his face once more for eternity. The trees glistened from the sun that tried to strike them, and it amazed me each time, and furthermore inspired me to continue running towards my destiny. It was not much further, I could even begin to see the area he was in, and so my expressions began to lighten up. As I ran even closer, and closer I tripped and cut my leg on the concrete ground, I didn't even bother to feel sorry for what just happened, I got up and looked over the rail which revealed Yamato standing anxiously in the Cherry Blossom leaves. My eyes widened, and my mouth opened, I got up and nothing cared at that moment as I ran down the steps and into waiting arms. He spotted me coming and he picked me up as I threw myself into his arms, he looked at me differently, it seemed like all our problems were over, everything was in the past, and all I could do is cry as stared down into his eyes. He held me up so high, and the wind with the cherry blossoms blew both of our hair this time. He placed me down gently, and pulled me closer to his body as if nobody cared but us, only us. I slightly closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine, and then we both sealed our sight, with our destiny. 

"_I knew you could do it Sora..._" 

I thought I heard someone whisper that into my ear at that moment. Maybe it was just my imagination... 

----------- 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato, Sora, or Taichi or anything Digimon related, this is pure entertainment only. 

Extra: If you love Yamato x Sora, please visit my website Friendship x Love and join the fanlisting for them! ^.^ And all reviews are welcome! 

sorato.cloti-aikou.net > Sorato shrine  
fan.cloti-aikou.net/hearts > Sorato fanlisting  



End file.
